About: RWBY Fanon Wiki
What is Fanon? The word Fanon is a slang term and is an abbreviated form of "Fan-canon" or "Fan-Fiction". Fanon is generally referred to as the term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of an original work, rather than that of the original writer or publisher. Fanon also includes artworks, character creations and even animated shorts. What is the RWBY Fanon Wiki? RWBY Fanon Wiki is a free database made by RWBY fans containing information about anything fanon, whether it be fan fiction, fan art, fanimation or a RWBY inspired fan made character. Feel free to write fanfics, add fan art and set up community based activities. Follow the rules and respect other users at all times. RWBY Fanon Wiki: Basic Rules *Do NOT edit other people's work. Editing another users work must only be done with their permission, this includes grammar, spelling checks and category adds. *Articles must not contain high amounts of crude language. Censoring words with asterisk (*) in place of a vowel is not considered a working alternative. *All fanfictions that may contain content unsuitable for ages under 16 must have a clear warning and age rating. *Fan Fictions that contain some sexual content must have a warning in large font at the top of the page. Additionally, a category labeling the article must be included. *Absolutely NO VISUAL HENTAI CONTENT. Users who upload such will be banned for a significant amount of time and have the content removed. **Up-skirt images may be debated upon. FAQs RWBY Fanon Wiki: Roleplay Chatroom Rules This chat serves as a Live Roleplay chat: The setting is at Beacon Academy, and the large open courtyard outside. The Cafeteria is free: your tuition has to pay for SOMETHING around here, and it pays for one of the most variety-filled menus around: There's very little it doesn't have. The Courtyard has multiple combat dummies set up for characters to show off their weapons. There's also a supervised duelling area in the Courtyard for people that wish to spar, with seats to cheer on from. As is the same with the RWBY Fanons forums, the same rules of roleplaying apply. Do not godmode or bunny other peoples characters. In addition, ONLY OCs that have been Approved by the Fanons RP Moderation Team are allowed to Roleplay in the chat. DO NOT: *Spam. You will be asked to stop and then kicked. Repeat offense will earn you a chat ban. *Any sort of Adult or Erotic RP is expressly FORBIDDEN. If you really must do it, take it to a private message. *Make obscene references. Any that are judge to be too implicit will be asked to stop. *Insult the Chat Moderator. Need I say more? *Link images or sites which contain sexual content. Any instance of it and you will be kicked immediately and a ban may be placed upon you by choice of the moderator. PMing is allowed as long as the other users agrees to it. *Advertise other wikis. You are allowed to link an article or image but asking users to come to another wiki is prohibited. Linking to the RWBY Wiki is highly encouraged. **Advertising an outside site is also considered the same offense, *Engage in sensitive issues such as drugs, or real life politics. Chat Moderators may choose to revoke this rule if they see fit that it is not going to get out of hand. *Force a user to tell you their personal information. If the user asks you to stop, then you must stop. If the user does tell you freely, then it is fine. DO: *OoC (Out of character) chat is done in ((brackets)) of some sort, but do try to limit OoC chat so it doesn't flood over the actual Roleplay. *Be courteous, say hello. Wikis are filled with many people who you can make friends with and talk to. So don't be shy. *Respect the Chat Moderators. They have earned their position and so should deserve extra courtesy. *Be helpful and useful. If a user who is new to wikia shows up, take the time to welcome him and answer any questions he may have. DEBATABLE: *Cursing: It is allowed as long as it does not offend other users. You MUST stop as soon as someone requested you to. Keep it up and you will be kicked. *Conflict RP is allowed, but if it gets out of hand it may be asked to stop or be taken elsewhere. As with the Fanons forum Roleplay rules, do not Godmode or Bunny other peoples characters. *Real life information: If the user does tell you their information, but requests you NOT to discuss about it (i.e calling them their real name instead of their nickname), please don't. Chat Moderators reserve the right to enforce and modify these rules as they see fit under varying circumstances.